The Beauty of Simplicity
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: [GGAM - R] For Mika, living a simple life inside Dr. Tokioka's trailer with Brandon is more enjoyable than living in one of her father's mansions.


**THE BEAUTY OF SIMPLICITY**

 **A/N: Set in** ** _Betray Me Not_** **universe and take place after** ** _Worth_** **(any missing information here can be found there). Written for The Review Lounge, Too Fall 2015 Green Room. The challenge is Disney Song Challenge, and for this, I picked** ** _The Bare Necessities_** **from** ** _The Jungle Book_** **.**

 **For fandom blind readers, Necrolyzer is the canon term (anime version) for zombies.**

 **All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"You inherit two mansions and almost one-hundred billion yules from your father." Norton put down a batch of documents on the desk. "Leave that old trailer and stay in one of your father's mansions. Use the money to refurbish it and hire some bodyguards. A godfather's posthumous child shouldn't look indigent."

Mika looked at Brandon, who only smiled and nodded at her.

"Well, as you see, he also agrees," Norton added, sneering. "You can move today if you want to. Biscoe and I will help manage everything you need, such as the letters and the home relocation services."

Looking down, Mika said nothing. Brandon had always been terrible at making decisions. Nigh incapable of saying 'no' to others, he had almost always put himself in a disadvantage for the sake of others. Right now, by complying with Norton's suggestion, he would soon kill himself. He couldn't live anywhere outside Dr. Tokioka's trailer; as noted by the doctor in his journal, prolonged exposure to the microbe-ridden air out there would damage his body.

Fortunately, Mika was the one who would make the decision this time, not Brandon.

* * *

Dr. Tokioka's trailer felt more like a warehouse with the sterile smell of a hospital than a place to live. In addition to a computer set and various chairs, boxes filled with books, tubes, and syringes occupied almost the entirety of the room.

"A fine lady isn't supposed to live here," Norton grumbled, looking around. "There isn't even a bed."

"There is." Mika pointed at the steel bench attached to the wall across from the computer. On one end, a stack of folded cloth rested. "This is my bed. The pile of cloth is my pillow."

Norton placed a hand on the shiny surface of the bench. "It's cold. You can get sick easily."

Letting go of his four-pronged cane, Brandon immediately waved the flap of his oversized long coat. Mika smirked at him. Unless she slept on top of him, he would wrap her with his jacket. The coat's warm embrace never failed to remind her of the way her mother held her when she was a baby.

" _That_ is your blanket, Miss?" Norton raised an eyebrow. "It should stink."

"It just smells a little pungent. Antiseptic, you know."

"I see." Norton walked towards the computer set. After staring at the electronic device for a moment, he commented, "I bet the computer has no game applications."

"Of course not. Dr. Tokioka loaded its memory with the programs to monitor Brandon's vital signs and brain function."

"How boring."

"Not at all. After studying, I'll read yesterday's newspaper and solve the crossword puzzles there with Brandon. Sometimes when I have nothing else to do, I also like to tell him about what's happening at school and play rock-paper-scissors with him." Mika walked past Brandon's giant recliner and pulled one of the carton boards towards Norton. She pointed at the neat row of books in the box. "Last week, Mr. Biscoe gave us these comics. He said his daughter didn't read them anymore, so he thought we could read them."

" _We_?"

Mika looked at Brandon. "I read them with him. It's very fun."

"Oh, well." Norton turned to the trailer's exit door. "You know, Miss. We're currently checking your father's heritage. From what I know, your father had over fifty billion yules in his bank accounts and two mansions."

"And I'm now the owner?"

Norton nodded. "You should start considering moving to one of the mansions. You can't possibly live in this pitiful trailer forever."

"But Brandon can only live here! Dr. Tokioka has especially designed this-"

"You may need to give him up for your sake, Miss."

Stomping the ground, Mika roared, "No way! I'm not gonna leave my-" All of a sudden, a large warm hand on a shoulder of hers silenced her. Mika turned to see a smiling Brandon shaking his head.

"I know it's difficult to leave him, Miss, but it's for your own good." Norton walked towards the trailer's exit. Pushing the door open, he glowered at Mika. "Before I leave, let me tell you something. The next time you speak to me or other elderly members of the organization, mind your manners."

Once Norton had walked out of the trailer and closed the door, Mika muttered, "Is it really necessary to move out, Brandon? I already have everything I need here."

Brandon nodded.

"Why?"

"This rundown 'house' doesn't suit you. You should look good in front of others."

"That sounds silly," Mika argued. "Prestige isn't the most important thing in the world." She hugged Brandon's only arm. "It won't make me as happy as staying with my family."

* * *

Once Brandon had removed and put away his artificial leg, washed his residual limbs, and returned to his massive armchair, Mika sat on his healthy thigh with a comic book in her hands. Unlike her classmates, she found reading a comic together with her 'daddy' more entertaining than playing some 3D computer games alone or spending a lot of money in a mall. Aside from being able to feel the embrace she had never received from her father, she had the chance to grin together with Brandon; heck, even if Brandon only smirked when she laughed, it was still exhilarating.

Mika flipped the comic book open and looked at the first panel. Three little anthropomorphic ducks ran out of their house with one of them holding a red flag. "I think we haven't read this." She looked up. "Can you see it?"

Adjusting the flap of his greatcoat to give Mika its protection, Brandon nodded.

"Okay."

They read the comic together, grinning and snickering in unison whenever they noticed something funny in the panel. At times, Mika couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the dog in the story, who liked to sniff things out of curiosity. One of the funniest moments was when the canine passed out after inhaling Uncle Scrooge's smelling salts by accident.

Soon, the story was over, and Mika thought of something. Closing the comic book, she told Brandon, "Donald Duck earns the title U.N.C.A.D.O.N.A.L.D. from his nephews. It stands for Unselfish, Noble, Caring, Affectionate and Dedicated Overseer of Nephews, and Altogether Lovable Duck." She paused. "I'm now thinking of giving you something similar."

Brandon smirked.

"P.A.P.A.B.R.A.N.D.O.N. suits you. It stands for Protective, Affectionate Papa and..." She rubbed the back of her head, hoping to figure out the right words for the remaining letters as soon as possible. All of a sudden, something clicked in her brain, and she smacked her thigh softly in excitement. "Oh, I get it. Protective, Affectionate Papa and Altogether Brave, Reliable, Agreeable, Noble, Devoted, and Obedient Necrolyzer."

"I'm not that perfect," Brandon replied, his cheeks flushing a little. "For example, you can replace 'affectionate' with 'aggressive'. The last time we went on a trip to the ruins of my old house at the slum, I sent an unfortunate man home with a bloody nose. I thought his jaw was broken as well."

"Well, because that guy pointed a knife at me, wasn't it? Yeah, it was scary, but you did it to protect me, right?"

Brandon nodded.

Mika chuckled in response. "You may be very mean sometimes, but you're always a lovable papa bear." She snuggled into his chest and brushed her head against it. "To others, you're like a grumpy bear, although you make some exceptions. When people tick you off, you don't always roar, but you'll never forget to maul them like an angry bear. But to me, you're like a teddy bear."

And suddenly, Brandon laughed so hard that tears came out of his eye. Mika somehow joined him, but her eyes didn't water that much.

* * *

Raising her head, Mika smiled broadly. "Mister, I'm not going to move. I'm happy with what I have."

"Well, if that's what you want, I won't bother," Norton spoke coldly and firmly. "Remember, Miss. This is _your_ decision. Don't ever whine to me if your classmates make fun of you."

Mika winced at Norton's remark, but that contorted facial expression quickly faded when a smiling Brandon placed a hand on her head and nodded.

"What? Brandon, didn't you agree with me earlier?" Norton snapped in astonishment.

Brandon put down his hand and returned his attention to Norton. "You should respect her decision, Sir."

"Her decision is terrible for a godfather's posthumous child." When Brandon glared at him, Norton shrugged. "I just want the best for her."

Wrapping an arm around Brandon's back and moving closer to him, Mika replied, "A simple, happy life with my family is the best for me."

"Fine," Norton grouched, folding his arms and leaning back against his office chair with crossed legs. "I have nothing else to say, so you may go back now. But if you ever change your mind, Miss, you're always welcome to tell me."

"Okay. See you, Mister." Mika let go of Brandon and stood up. Before making a move, she waited for him to get up with the aid of his cane. Walking away very slowly whilst holding his arm, she asked, "What should we do now? Look for yesterday's newspaper at the lobby? Go back to the trailer and read comics together?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. In episode 15, it's revealed that Biscoe has a wife and a daughter.**

 **2\. Don Rosa's W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N. comic makes a cameo here.**

 **3\. There is never any indication about Brandon's house when he's a street thug, so I just assume that Jolice's bar is his home.**


End file.
